The Meatlumps Hideout
Note: The combat level of NPCs as well as the credits and experience earned vary depending on your combat level. You must be level 55 to start the quests. This guide rather focuses on the level 90 quests. = The Meatlumps Hideout, Part I = Vani Korr is the questgiver after you finished the Pre-Quest. She is inside the Medical Center in Coronet. /way corellia -105 -4436 Vani Korr Speak with Talan Joben Vani Korr has asked you to find a way into the Meatlump Hideout. First you must know where it is. To that end, you are investigating vandalism at a crate manufacturing company. Speak with the Owner, Talan Joben (a crate manufacturer). /way corellia -597 -3928 Talan Joben Examine the Damage :*Examine the datapad (/wp -607 -3900). You will get another Quest update which tells you that there are nine bombs in some of the cities. Bomb Locations If you want to search for them yourself, we'll let you know that the name of the crates are "a Joben-brand crate". Copy one entire waypoint and go into game and go to your chatbox, press Control + V and press enter, That will cause it to show up as an orange waypoint on your mini map or planet map. /way orange naboo -5738 4244 "Meatlump bomb in Theed"; /way orange naboo 1777 2716 "Meatlump bomb in Keren"; /way orange corellia -522 -4697 "Meatlump bomb in Coronet"; /way orange corellia -5488 -2581 "Meatlump bomb in Tyrena"; /way orange tatooine -3087 2168 "Meatlump bomb in Mos Espa"; /way orange tatooine -1144 -3688 "Meatlump bomb in Bestine"; /way orange lok 470 5077 "Meatlump bomb in Nyms Stronghold"; /way orange rori -5162 -2328 "Meatlump bomb in Narmle"; /way orange talus 686 -3030 "Meatlump bomb in Dearic" Next to that last bomb, you found a tarnished badge. It says: "Kiyan Riner has explored the depths of the Agrilat Crystal Swamp." Confront Kiyan Riner Confront Riyan Kiner/Kiyan Riner (CL 63/CL 90) and find out what he knows about the bombs. Depending of your Level you either need to kill Riyan Kiner (CL 63) or Kiyan Riner (CL 90) ::Corellia (Land in Kor Vella): /way corellia orange -1914 20 -125 "Riyan Kiner CL63" ::Corellia (Land in Kor Vella): /way corellia orange 103 17 1700 "Kiyan Riner CL90" Return to Vani Korr Basically you just need to return to her. She is inside the Medical Center (/wp -105 -4436) on the ground floor. When you talk to her this Quest is finished. Rewards: *Experience: 129095 (CL90) or 59142 (CL65) (Quest Combat) *Money: 8956 credits (CL90) or 6492 (CL65) = The Meatlumps Hideout, Part II = Vani Korr has asked you to find a way into the Meatlump Hideout. First you must know where it is. To that end, you are investigating a droid factory. Investigate the droid factory This time you are going to investigate a droid factory. :*Talk to Zorajas Garamin (a farmer) near Tyrena at /wp -6152 -2004 ::*Now go to the field next to you and examine (click) all of those Droid parts. Speak with Zorajas Garamin :*Speak with Zorajas Garamin (Choose the lowest speech) Return to Vani Korr :* Return to Vani Korr (/wp -105 -4436). The second part ends here. Rewards: *Experience: 59142 (Quest Combat, CL 65) *Money: 6847 credits (CL 65) = The Meatlumps Hideout, Part III = Vani Korr has asked you to find a way into the Meatlump Hideout. First you must know where it is. To that end, you are investigating some speeder bikes that were destroyed. Speak with Sul Prine Sul Prine, a speeder bike racer,has reported that some of his speeder bikes were destroyed. He claims that some Meatlumps are responsible. :*Speak with Sul Prine on Talus near Dearic at /wp 843 -3178. Attack the Meatlumps After you have spoke to him, he will once again update your quest, and he wants you to attack the Meatlumps. Now you have to travel to Endor (nearest Starport is Smuggler's Outpost). The Meatlumps camp is located at /wp 1190 1926. :*Kill 11 Meatlump moops (CL 90) :/way orange Endor 1190 1926 "MC at Smuggler's Outpost CL90" The level 64 version is on Talus, NW of Nashal (/wp 2979 6374) :*Kill 11 Meatlump moops (CL 64) :/way orange Talus 2979 6374 "MC at Nashal CL64" Confront Strilath Farles Again and again and again you get an update. The Meatlumps were lead by a lieutenant named Strilath Farles. You'll find a radio in Doaba Guerfel at /wp Corellia 3169 5059 for the level 63-89 quest version, the level 90 version is located at /wp Corellia 3070 5024. :*Activate the Radio and he will spawn in. He will surrender at ~5-10%. (CL 91) After you talked to him, this Part is finished. Rewards: *Experience: 129095 (CL90) or 59142 (CL65) (Quest Combat) *Money: 8997 or 6519 (CL65)credits = The Meatlumps Hideout, Part IV = Fighting Ragtags Now as you spoke to him you are ordered to kill the following NPC's: For CL64: :*Defeat 13 Gramo Murah's Goons (CL 64) :*Defeat Gramo Murah (CL 64) - his location is /wp 6402 7357. He's not hard to find, he's at the end of the base. /way corellia 6402 7357 Ragtag Base CL 64 For CL90: :*Defeat 13 Mramo Gurah's Goons (CL90) :*Defeat Mramo Gurah (CL 91) - his location is /wp 7378 307 6937. He's not hard to find, he's at the end of the base. /way corellia 7378 6937 Ragtag Base CL 90 Having the CL 90 quest and defeating Ragtags at the CL 64 location will not earn the credit you need to advance. After you do this you get another update. Destroy Gramo's Stash So you need to destroy it. It is outside of the Bunker. :*Destroy the Stash ("A Locked Stash") located at /wp 6442 7404 (CL 65) :*Destroy the Stash ("A Locked Stash") located at /wp 7282 6872 (CL 90) Speak with Strilath Now you need to go speak with Strilath, so back to Doaba Guerfel and use the radio at /wp 3169 5059 again. Obviously he doesn't know where the base is, so anyhow we need to go back to Vani Korr (/wp -105 -4436). After you speak to her this Part is finished. Rewards: *Experience: 129095 (CL90) 53765 (CL65) (Quest Combat) *Money: 8963 credits *9x Meatlump Lump = The Meatlumps Hideout, Part V = Find the old Meatlump Investigate again. He has been seen in Northeast Coronet /wp corellia 27 -4344. (TIP- He is in the city and between electrical generators) Speak with him and you will offer to take his place. Speak with Alliin's Lieutnant Kaiya Merel is located near the Theater (North Coronet) at /wp Corellia -274 -4144. When you talk to her Your Quest will be updated and the fifth part is done. Rewards: *Experience: 53765 (Quest Combat) *2x Meatlump Lump = The Meatlumps Hideout, Part VI = Congratulations, you have done it until Part VI. Meet with the Rogue CorSec Officer Now that you are going to Replace Alliit you need to work for your new "Boss", so let's get to work. If you are between level 65-89, you'll be sent to two Meatlumps near Coronet that are CL 65. If you are below level 63, you will be sent near Tyrena to meet two Corsec Officers, both are CL65 and aggro at the same time. For those who are of level 90, the Meeting spot is near Tyrena at /wp -7167 140. You will have to kill the two guys waiting there. :*Defeat Bechdo Ervekk (CL 90) :*Defeat Berinn Ebonette (CL 90) Return to Kaiya Merel :*Return and speak with her. Rewards: *Experience: 129095 (CL90) 53765 (CL65) (Quest Combat) *7x Meatlump Lumps = The Meatlumps Hideout, Part VII = Dephax's (Stephax) Plans A rival lieutenant has some kind of big plan going on. You need to go to his camp outside Kor Vella (-4437 3501) and retrieve his plan. Stephax is the same location. :*Retrieve the Plans (a well-worn notebook) Foil Dephax Stain's Plans The Weapons Facility for high level (CL 90) is on Dathomir (/wp -5933 1828). The Weapons Facility for low level (CL 65) Rori, near the Rebel Outpost (/wp 6147 -1992) :*Defeat 11 Dephax's Meatlump Pronks (CL 65 or 90) :*Defeat Dephax Stain (CL 91) (/wp -6000 1870) or Defeat Stephax Dain (CL 66) /wp 6085 -2108 Return to Kaiya Merel You need to return and talk to her (/wp -274 -4144). You get a Quest update. Return to Vani Korr You need to go back to Vani Korr (/wp -105 -4436), to tell her the good news that you "infiltrated" the Meaties. This part is finished. Rewards: *Experience: 129095 (CL90) 53765 (CL65) (Quest Combat) *Money: 8986 credits *11x Meatlump Lumps = The Meatlumps Hideout, Your first time = Through this Quest you gain access to the Hidden Meatlumps Base where you can access several new quests like in the Meatlumps Theme Park. Speak with the Corellian Times Reporter and enter the Meatlumps Base. Rewards: *Experience: 315 (Quest Combat) = Meet the Meatlumps = Speak with the Meatlump King on the 2nd level to open the this quest. (Note: while you're there talk to Hraykken Bender to open Revenge At Last) Rewards: *Experience: 83075 (Quest Combat) *Money: 49918 credits *a copy of Vani Korr's second Meatlump Article Talk with the King After you talked with the King you will receive this mission. Speak with Vani Korr She will be excited about your discovery that the King exists. Category:Meatlumps Theme Park Category:Corellia quests Category:Talus quests Category:Dynamic CL Category:CL 65 and higher